1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an amusement device, more particularly to a motor driven surface translating amusement device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toys can be generally classified as static toys or dynamic toys. Appearance is a primary design consideration for static toys. On the other hand, aside from considering their appearance, as to how movement of an animal or object can be simulated in order to achieve an amusement effect is also a primary design consideration for dynamic toys.